Infinity
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: Genesis's enjoying his time alone, until the bouncy puppy, Zack enters the room and ruins the silence. Characters does not belong to me, they're C Square Enix
1. Chapter 1

Infinity

**Infinity  
Chapter 1: what's gone is gone. ****  
**Genesis Rhapsodos peered out in the pitch dark room, with the candles burning in front of him. His eyes focused on the dancing fire on the top of the candle. By judging the candle, it had burned for awhile, the candle wick could tell. And the warm wax floated down the white candle. No one of the other soldiers had been seeing around for awhile, not that he complained, he enjoyed his time alone. The man with the auburn hair glanced at the door, once and awhile, to make sure that no one was around.

Loveless lay on a table not far away from him, still in a good shape. The stars were like a hundred thousand gleaming jewels on the dark heaven.

Days without sleep had left him exhausted, but Angeal hadn't been around lately, nor had Sephiroth. He shifted his position in the chair, restlessly. Genesis didn't mind the silence, nor the time he ha on his own, in fact, he enjoyed it. It was only one person that had gone him on his nerves lately, Angeal's bouncy puppy, Zack. He had more than once wanted to give that kid a chill pill, the younger boy's happy mood had more than once made Genesis want to leave the room.

After all, Angeal was just overprotective; Zack was nearly 18, capable to take care of himself.  
Genesis stared up at one of the brightest jewels on the night sky; in fact the night had always fascinated him more than once. He sighed, leaved his mouth half open, and his bright mako eyes half closed.

"I want to be a hero too." He murmured soft as his eyes were as good as glued at the same star. His mouth closed and his eyes opened again. Genesis rose from the chair, walked over to the window and lent his forehead against the cool glass. And found out that his loneliness wasn't as great as he thought it was. In fact he wanted some company; he was just too headstrong to admit it. The only company he could get at the moment would have been the bouncy puppy, Zack, Zack wasn't a bad friend, he was just… younger and… wilder. Genesis could handle that, as long as it didn't last for days.

A smile rose over his light coloured lips, forehead still against the cool window glass, auburn hair covering his face. He was sure of it now; he would become a hero, sooner or later. The candle was still burning, and Loveless lay on the same spot.

Genesis hated August, Midgar was chill, and the leaves were on the ground, covered in every single colour. He frowned, still wishing it was the beginning of June, the beginning of the summer.  
His eyes peered at the colourful leaves for a moment, on the ground.

He heard someone, walking in the corridors, and he returned to his chair, loveless in his hands, attempting to read. A spiky, black haired head was the first thing he saw, before Zack entered the room without being invited.

"Why, the fuck are you sitting in a pitch dark room, man?" Zack wondered, his hands on his hips, and Genesis glared over the book at Zack. Genesis frowned and lay Loveless down on the table again.

"Because I want to, do you mind?" he picked up Loveless and attempted to read instead.

"not at all, it's just-" Zack started.

"great, a hello is the usual way to greet someone before entering a room, you know, and I do as I wish, you do as you wish, Zack." Genesis cut Zack off, and the younger boy's brows rose.

"Hello" Zack muttered dry, and Genesis smirked.

"Hello" he agreed, still smirking.

_Authors note:  
Characters does not belong to me, they're (C) Square Enix, I know this chapter ended up a little bit short, but I'll make chapter 2 longer, I promise, all right, I hope you guys enjoyed this one, review if you want to._


	2. Chapter 2

Infinity

**Infinity  
Chapter 2:  
Dream.  
**  
When the storm broke rain pounding down in great sheets out of a dark and unforgiven sky. Genesis Rhapsodos had to admit he wasn't surprised. It had been that kind of evening. Although the man with the auburn hair had a ticket to Midgar, four stops farther along, the line. He'd stepped off the train and into the station. By the time it started to rain, his feet hurt and his luggage had about pulled his arms from their sockets. He sighed and stared back at the train, great…next stop would be his bed. That was the only thing he was certain about at the moment.  
Genesis dug his hands deep down into the pockets and started his walk back.

Thunder cracked, lightening lit up the dark sky, and it started to rain harder. Squinting in the dark, water pouring off his auburn hair and into his light mako coloured eyes. Genesis struggled to make out the words on the sign, he was certain it was words; there didn't seem to be much point in a sign if there weren't any words.

"Man… there's never any lightning around when it's needed…" he murmured low and kept his stare at the dark sign. He decided to get back and try to read the sign again, later… when it was daylight and still a chance of not getting lost in the woods.

Genesis slept on his back with one arm flung over his head, and a slight smile on his face. Zack watched him from distance; a few meters from the bed, like he waited for the man with the red haired hair to flew up from the bed and attack him if he disturbed his sleep. Angeal stood in the hallway, watched through the open front door. Zack's head cocked to one side and crossed his arms.

"Mr.Rhapsodos?" Zack stared at the auburn haired man; his mako eyes studied the sleeping man with the auburn hair, still from a distance, just in case. Angeal shook his head and pulled in Zack's arm.

"Let him sleep" Angeal murmured, and the younger man turned to face the older man. Then he looked back at Genesis. His head was still cocked to one side, he closed his mako enchanted eyes for a moment, and then he opened them again. Turned to face Angeal again and gave his mentor a curious stare.

"Are you certain he's sleeping?" Zack wondered and opened his mouth, but closed it again. Angeal grinned. _How can he be sleeping? Gee, he dosen't even snore! But maybe that's because I know I snore, Angeal told me once because he got pissed because I snored too much one night, I guess some people can sleep silent… _Zack thought and crossed his arms.

"I'm certain" Angeal nodded and Zack grinned. _Well, if he's certain then… _Zack thought and stared at his mentor.  
"You know, Zack… I've never seen a guy eat that fast as you did, I mean, that was almost a whole carton pf potato salad, and almost a liter of milk, gone between one blink and the next." Angeal brought his hands together, crushing the empty milk carton. Zack's mako coloured eyes stared at the milk carton, and then at his mentor.  
"I don't know why you didn't puke, or choke. Or both. You know, puke and choke. Especially considered it was potato salad and milk, for Gaia's sake!"  
Zack exchanged a glance with Angeal. His mentor looked away, and Zack stared out the window, why was he surprised? It wasn't like he had never eaten a lot before.

"Are you all right, Angeal?" Zack murmured and stared at the man in front of him; Angeal nodded, crossed his arms and gave Zack a sceptical look.

"Me?" Angeal's chin lifted, and his chest went out. Zack hid a smile, although Angeal wasn't a small man, there was no way he could be dominated by Zack.  
"I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" his mentor added, the younger man pouted.

"You know… you did spend a little bit too much time at the gym…" the younger man muttered and rolled his eyes. "I mean, stress isn't good for you!" he added and grinned.

"So did you." His mentor murmured, Zack rolled her mako enchanted eyes and folded his hands.

"Yes, but I'm used to be a bouncy guy with too much energy." He muttered and his mentor rolled his eyes.

Genesis hoped he was dreaming although; given the way his life had been lately, he figured there was a fifty-fifty chance he was actually physically standing.  
He choked a gasp as he felt someone shaking his arm gently. His light coloured mako eyes flew open, and Zack grinned.  
Genesis sat himself up in a sitting position, yawned and gave Zack a curious stare. The auburn man's head cocked to one side.  
The man with the black hair and mako enchanted eyes pulled his hand back and glared nervously at the man on the couch.

"It seemed like you had a nightmare man…" Zack murmured, Genesis shook his head gently and stared at the black haired man.  
"I should probably leave… I only came because… Angeal wanted to see you." He added and looked into

"I'm fine…" Genesis convinced him and rubbed his light coloured mako eyes, brushed the auburn hair out of his face and stared at the dark haired man in front of him.

"Sure, you're pale as milk man…" the youngest muttered, crossed his legs and stared at the man in front of him, a small grin curved his lips. Genesis tried to figure out something else they could discuss. The man with the auburn hair grinned back and stared at Zack.

"Where's Angeal now?" Genesis murmured, the train trip had left him tired, since he was alone, he was forced to keep his eyes open, just in case, and it didn't help him that Zack was here now, no sleep or rest for him the next hours. Not as long as Angeal was working.

"He left, why?" One of Zack's dark eyebrows rose, and Genesis shook his head and grinned. That was just great… now Zack would stay with him for hours, Zack would talk and joke, while Genesis would get to bed.

"Just wondered…" he sighed and rolled his light mako coloured eyes.

_Authors note:  
A little longer chapter this time, hope you enjoy, I still own nothing… characters are (c) Square Enix. I'll try to update as soon as I can. _


	3. Chapter 3

Infinity

Chapter 3: at the world's end

Genesis shrugged, he hadn't felt this bad for years. He had a high fever, and now he also felt alone since Zack had left him. Zack claimed that he would go and search for Angeal. The man with the Auburn hair tried to focus on Loveless, but without luck. He was too exhausted to read anything at all.

It had to be some sort of virus, he figured. Since he was sweating so much that he could make a dry dessert fertile again. He stripped off his clothes and leaned back into his chair, he did keep his pants on though. He had found an ice cold bottle of water and held it against his forehead. It felt miraculously good, he turned it sometimes because the effect didn't work. He was happy as long as Zack stayed away from him. He was a bit too proud to let any other person see him in this shape. Slumped into the couch nearly naked. Genesis had also opened all of the windows, the room was really cold but he couldn't feel it. Genesis' throat felt so dry, no matter how much liquid he managed to swallow the dryness just wouldn't fade away.

Nauseous and loneliness wasn't the greatest combo, he wanted a cute girl to take care of him. Unfortunately they were hard to find. Especially since there weren't a lot of girls in SOLDIERs, and if they were there he just hadn't noticed them yet. How he longed for a glass with ice cold Dumb-apple juice, he hadn't tasted it for ages. He hoped that he would feel better soon, and that some certain person wouldn't interrupt him. He dozed off, and fell soundly asleep.

Zack had given up his search for Angeal, and returned to Genesis' room. He stood outside it, wondering if he should knock on the door or not. He thought that since they were close friends, that Genesis wouldn't mind him coming for a visit. The room was pitch dark, which wasn't like Genesis at all because he would usually read Loveless aloud. Genesis was never silent, unless something horrible had happened to him. Zack's imagination run wild, maybe somebody had kidnapped him, maybe he had fainted, maybe he… Zack stopped, the outcome of his thoughts didn't look pretty. He saw a silhouette sitting in a nearby chair and got comforted, well sort of comforted. The silhouette didn't move, its chest didn't even move. He walked towards it and stopped beside it, yup. It was definitely Genesis, the dark haired man poked the sleeping man's side and giggled. Genesis didn't even react to that, then he attempted to tickle him, but not a sound left his lips.

Zack panicked again, what if his friend was really dead? He tugged at his friends shoulders, and then shook him so violently that it resulted with Genesis drooling. Sky blue eyes opened, and Genesis moaned something that could be heard as go away. It didn't make Zack stop, he was just so happy to see his friend well again. He hugged Genesis with all his might, nearly crushed the air out of his lungs.

"unbelievable, you have returned…" Genesis paused, rolled his tired eyes and noticed that Zack seemed really hyper. He behaved like a puppy, just waiting for somebody to play fetch with him. Then Genesis tried to recall if he had done something embarrassing, such as snoring or… oh Gaia he had drooled a lot, hadn't he. His gaze fell to his pants, and arm sleeve, yes indeed he had drooled. He was too tired to notice anything of what Zack had tried to tell him, he just saw a bouncing puppy in front of himself. With the sort of "please- please play with me" behaviour. Zack's mouth moved constantly, and he tried to tell his friend about the gruesome happenings he had been through while he had been searching for Angeal. Such as walking in an abandoned corridor, Zack made it seem like he had been the only SOLDIER walking in that corridor. And then he claimed that he had never been in that corridor before, and that he had been freaked out and curious at the same time. He had wanted to continue to figure out if Angeal was hiding in the end of the corridor, but he had also been scared that he wouldn't find the right way back.


End file.
